


ShadAmy: Tears Do Come True

by 4027478



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: Baby hedgehog - Freeform, F/M, Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Found, Friendship/Love, One Big Happy Family, Pregnant Amy Rose, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4027478/pseuds/4027478
Summary: This is the season two from my story (Wishing Tears)Everything has been change since the Earth was saved, so now Sonic and his friends are having a problem to deal with... Amy Rose their closed friend is having a baby from the Ultimate Life Form, Shadow the Hedgehog one of Dr. Robotnik created.So, Sonic and his friends will do everything they can to keep Amy and her child saved from their enemies... whoever he is, but they need to be careful.
Relationships: Amy Rose & Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog
Kudos: 3





	ShadAmy: Tears Do Come True

Tears Do Come True  
Chapter 01

Time has passed and it hard to tell how many days exactly, maybe month or two?

The night sky is calm at the city of human world where Sonic and his friends are staying in Thorndyke Mansion Chris’s family house.

The others are sitting in living room watching TV News, Vector and his team are joining in.

Amy was in her room laying on bad quietly looking out through the window watching the night sky and the moon as it been distorted in a half by Eggman. Then she looked at her belly smiling to feel her child inside of her sleeping.

As she is 4 months pregnant.

Sonic is out there somewhere running around somewhere no one knows where could he be? Sonic hasn’t been himself when he found out about Amy is having a child from Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form was created by Dr. Robotnik, Eggman’s grandfather.

Sonic has told them he’ll be back soon, but it’s been a week and he didn’t come back. They thought he may still very angry and upset of feeling guilty by hurting Amy, they were so worried about him and included Amy who she hasn’t eat well and rest because of their conversation and fight about the child.

Flash back from weeks ago:

“You can’t be serious, Amy!!” Sonic said to her.

“I am Sonic, it’s my decision...” Amy answer him.

“But you’re too young to raise a baby and you don’t know anything about children...”

“I DON’T KNOW NOTHING... SINCE WHEN?!” Amy shouted at him. “YOU NEVER ASKED ABOUT HOW I WAS OR EVEN NOT BOTHER TO CALL, YOU’RE ALWAYS RUNNING AROUND LIKE NOTHER HAD EVER HAPPENED. AND NOW YOU’RE SAYING I HAVE NO EXPERIENCE TO RAISE MY OWN CHILD?! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT...!!”

“Amy calm down.” Tails tried to keep her calm nerves.

And Chris interfere to hold his friend back, “Cool it Sonic, it’s not worth it.”

Sonic tried to calm and continue, “Amy I do care about you, I really do, but you have to understand. You’re not even ready to become a mother.”

“Do you think I’m ready to have a child?! Or do you think I want this?” As she low her heard and start to cry, “I didn’t have a choice... Shadow may have force me to and I wasn’t strong enough to stop him. And I didn’t give up hope to escaped from him, but then I realized he wasn’t an evil... He was in pain and lost for losing his closes friend and I know how it feels to be along... I can feel it inside me from the day he dies.”

But Sonic couldn’t stop himself to being angry. “Listen Amy, you don’t know what you’re get yourself into... We don’t even know if this thing inside of you is normal...”

She interrupted him by looking into his eyes, “It’s not a THING, it’s a baby... My Baby and he’s part of me and I’ll do whatever it takes to keep him safe.”

“He!!” Sonic asked confused and shock. “What makes you think is a He?!”

“Because I’m his mother... And the mother knows everything!!”

And now it started. “Stop fooling yourself Amy! I can’t believe what you’re saying... You out of your mind. That thing inside of you is dangers like Shadow or worse?!”

Amy’s eyes were wide in shock of hearing what Sonic said, and also everyone in room were in shock too.

“What did you say?” Her voice sound in rage.

“I’m saying that this child is nothing but a mistake and it may...!” 

‘SLAP’

There was a loud smack noise, Amy has slapped Sonic’s cheek very hard for not say it more.

“HOW COULD YOU...!” The pink girl yelled her words filled with sorrow and anger. As her tears running down to her cheeks, “IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK THAT MY CHILD IS A FREAK!! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THIS... SONIC THE HEDGEHOG... YOU’RE JERK...!”

Just as Amy gone say more, she suddenly felt a pain in her tummy, as she fell on her knees and panting harder trying to breath.

“Amy... What’s wrong?” Tails asked in shock.

“I-I feel pain... My tummy hurt... So much...!!!” Amy yelled in pain, then she falls on the floor.

As Vanilla came in when she heard the scream, then she saw Amy on the floor in pain. She quickly went to her and hold her close, “Sweetie, what happen to you?!”

Then the mother Rabbit has felt something wet on her hand, when she saw it her eyes were wide in fear. “Blood!!”

Amy is bleeding between her legs.

“H-Help... Help my baby!!” Amy tried to breath and calm.

“TAILS, quick call a doctor. Knuckles help me get her to bad.” Vanilla help Amy up and Knuckles carried her in his arms.

Sonic stood there frozen in terrier for seeing his friend bleeding, not knowing what to do.

End flesh:

So, now Amy has to stay in bad to get better. She couldn’t stand laying on bad all day long, but she has to get better for the sake of her son.

The others are coming to visit to keep her company and specially her best friend Cream who always company her with her little friend Cheese. Her human friend Chris like to stay by her side and showing her some of his old toys when he was child.

“Wow... Chris! It’s beautiful!” Amy said by looking at the fluffy bear.

“Yeah, these toys are so cute.” Cream agree with her, “Your parents has brought you a lot of it, they most have traveled many places to bring it to you when you’re young!”

Chris look away not showing his sad face in front of his friend, “Y-Yeah, they do!” Then he looks back tried to changes the hadith, “Anyway I brought them here, so you could take any of it for your baby.”

Amy eyes were sparkle and smiled, “Aw, Chris! You’re so sweet... But are you sure you don’t mind if I take your toys.”

“Nuh... I’m a grown-up man and I would love to gift this to my closes friend. Besides I haven’t used them for many years and I don’t need them. So, I decided to give this to your baby as a gift.” Chris said with smiled.

Amy could hold herself, as she hugged her human child with tears on her eyes. “Aw, Chris!! Thank you, thank you... You’re the best and I love you.”

Chris blushed and smiled happily to see his friend happy, “You very welcome Amy!!” Then he hugged her back. “Just please... Promise me you’ll take good care of yourself and be sure you don’t lose your temper if Eggman ever got you angry.”

Amy giggle, “I’ll do my best and don’t worry I won’t let my baby miscarry.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Chris said.

Then a new visitor came to see Amy.

“Hey Amy! How’s going?” Victor the Crocodile and his team came in.

“Hi guys.” Amy greeted them happily.

Charmy Bee fly over carrying the flower bouquet and sit beside the bad near to Amy. “I brought you some flowers.” He said happily.

“Oh, thank you Charmy.” She tokes the flower and smell the scent of flowers.

“How are you feeling now?!” Charmy asked.

“I’m doing okay, thanks for Vanilla and Ella.” Amy said with smiled.

“And the baby?” Espio The Chameleon asked.

Amy looked at her developing belly and took her right-hand stroking gently as she gave faint smile. “He’s okay, I just need to be more careful...!”

“You should be!” Just then Knuckles is stand at the side door crossing his arms not looking at her. “You could have been hurt or worse, besides Sonic shouldn’t say those things to your baby. Even if he’s a child of the Ultimate Life Form that doesn’t make any differentness. He’s just a living being like us.”

“Knuckles is right!” Tails agreed with him as he came to join them, “It’s just that Sonic so concern about your safety, but he did carry away for being so angry about what Shadow has done to you.”

They know exactly how Sonic feeling, he just doesn’t like to show his feeling to anyone. It may be hard for him to except the faith for Amy of having a child from another hedgehog.

“Anyways, is there any new from Sonic?” Chris break the silenced.

Tails shack his head, “Nothing, none a word from him.”

Everyone is beginning to worry about him. What if he got in trouble with people or running around the world trying to forget about his problems. It always like this somehow, he couldn’t face his problem in front of his friends when he made any mistakes.

“Well anyway, let just hope he’ll be home soon. We don’t want he miss the New Year’s celebrating by tomorrow.” Chris said to get everyone attaching. 

“You’re right Chris, and I hope he wouldn’t forget.” Tails agree.

Just then Vanilla came in and clap her hand to get them attention, “Alright kids, that’s enough for today. Let’s leave Amy to get some rest it’s getting late.”

“Okay mother.” Cream responds.

“Cho, Cho!!” And Cheese too.

“Goodnight, Amy!” Charmy said to her.

“See you soon, Amy!” Tails said.

“Goodnight guys and thanks.” Amy smiled and waved to her friends, and Vanilla is about to leave.

“Vanilla!” Amy calling her before she goes. “Um... I want to talk to you for moment, please.”

Vanilla nodded as she closed the door behind and pulled up a chair beside Amy’s bedside and sit. The Rabbit mother notices Amy feel uncomfortable by the look on her face, “Something wrong, sweetie?!” Vanilla asked her calmly.

Amy took a deep breath and say, “Have I made right decision?”

“What?” Vanilla asked confusing.

“Sonic is so mad because all this. And I could see through his eyes, anger, sadness and pain...” Her eyes start to tearing up and her hands trembled, “I was so scared Vanilla, I have known that this would happen. Shadow is gone and everything is clear that Sonic hates me and my son,” She added as she took enough courage to face Vanilla, “But it doesn’t matter, I can do this alone, I used to be alone and deal the problems by myself. But I’m completely terrified what if was good enough to be a mother for my child. I have to admit... I couldn’t do this alone even I want to ask Sonic to help out, but all he wants to be free. His freedom is more important than his friends, which why he always running away from me, so I wouldn’t bother him. I’m only annoying, stupid, distracted and selfish girl he ever knows... I hate this, so I don’t need him... I-I just...!”

She couldn’t continue more as she began to sob hardly at the sudden, express all the feeling of pain and fear that she locked it inside of her.

Vanilla stood up and hugged her close to her chest, and she cried with her because she felt very sorry for her suffering.

“Shhh... It’s alright sweetie, let it all out... Everything is gone be okay.” Vanilla whisper calmly.

Amy couldn’t take it, her dreams are gone and her heart is breaking apart... Poor Amy, all that she wants to have a family and someone to stay by her side. Is this what her fate to be suffer and live with a heartbroken? 

At midnight:

The house went dark and everyone went to sleep. It so quiet night as the cloud hide the moon light. There was a shadow coming from the garden and it’s headed to the window where Amy’s room is! Then the strange looking through the window seeing the pink girl sleeping peacefully on her bad her face is facing the window.

He slowly opens the window and snick inside quietly not making a sound, then he approached closer to her. His eyes were calm and sad from seeing her eyes were tired, it seems she was crying in her sleep.

He sits beside her calmly and looking at her. The cloud’s moseys way for moon light as it shows the person with blue fur sitting closely to see his sleepy beautiful rose.

It was Sonic, he finally returns, but he’s still felt sad and guilty for broking her heart. 

Sonic gently ran his finger down to her cheek. “I’m so sorry Ames,” He whispered, “I’ve hurt your feeling and I shouldn’t say those things to you. I was just so angry for what Shadow has done to you and I couldn’t hold myself to see you suffer because of him. You’re more than a friend to me...”

Than he brushed her hair from her face, “Remember when we were younger? I know I made many mistakes with you, but I never meant to do so and even if I do, you never rejected me. And I never realized how much I needed you until this happened...” Sonic said his eyes filled with regret. He looked away, he couldn’t beardly to look at her in her current state. “Forgive me, Amy... I was so stupid and I have hurt you and your baby... I’m really sorry.”

As Sonic about to leave, he suddenly felt his hand was grab by Amy’s hand. He looked at her and see she was awaking with tears in her eyes. “Sonic!” She whispered with a sad sound.

“A-Amy... I-I... I didn’t mean to wake you...!” But all the sudden, Amy stood up and hug him around his neck.

“Aw Sonic, I’m so glad you back safely,” Amy said almost like a whisper and let out the tears let herself cry on his shoulder. Sonic stood quiet then he wipes his arms around her wrist to hug her back.

“I’m sorry Amy, I really am.” Sonic said.

“It’s okay Sonic!” Amy smiled, it was one thing she love Sonic is how much he cares about her and came back here to make sure she was alright.

They stared at each other eyes for a few seconds and that’s all they needed.

Then Sonic break the silence, “How’re you feeling?”

“I’m totally fine...” Amy sheer up to show her happy smile, “Soon I’ll be out of this bad and stretch my legs to have a great time for tomorrow night.”

“Tomorrow?” Sonic asked looking confused.

Amy looked at him in surprised, she knows that looks on his face, he has forgetting about tomorrow, she was explaining that. “Yes, don’t you remember? Tomorrow is going to be New Year’s celebration!” 

“OHHH... Yeah, I totally forgot?” He said awkward. 

“Good...” Amy crossed her arms as she said with serious words, “Because everyone is so worried about you and they thought you’ll not gone come. So, you better be there for them.”

“You’re right Amy... You’re right!!” Sonic said.

Sonic rubbed his back head and looked away with nerves smile for feeling embarrassment, he knows she’s always right and he should know the better. Then he looks back at her, notice that she wasn’t facing him, she looked down with sad eyes not wanted him to see her like this.

The blue boy felt so guilt and shameful by seeing her in pain, because of him... He couldn’t understand by meaning of ‘Love’! All that he knows that was Amy waiting for him, and every time he apologies to her... She forgives him, but deep down she could hide her sadness from him by being fool to herself. How could someone like him to be boaster and selfish that he didn’t realize how stubborn he was to ignore her feeling all the time whenever she needed him, but all that he cares himself, run freely without anyone disturb him.

She trusts him and love him after all what he had done.

Although he didn’t care about her feeling or even made a lot of mistakes to hurting her.

He crosses his arms around his body, feel the pain through his chest, bite his lips and start crying for what he did.

Amy suddenly hear sod from Sonic, she saw his tears falling from his cheek. She was is shock and surprised to see him cry.

But why? Why is he crying?

This was her first time seeing him cry! Why would he?

“S-Sonic...! W-What’s wrong?” Amy was confused and scared not knowing was to do.

Then Sonic look at her with eyes heavy and tears running down. “Amy... I... You...!!” He doesn’t know what try to say. As he trying to hold his cries but he couldn’t... With all the pain and guile that he now understood what she felt for so long.

Amy placed her hand on Sonic’s cheek to look at him. “What happen to you? A-Are you crying?” She asked trying to talk to him.

Sonic place his hand on her, “Amy, you’re more than a friend to me. I could stop thinking about you when Shadow toke you away...!” Then he holds her two hands, still not looking at her, “Everything has been changed to me... And I couldn’t accept this situation for what happened and it feels like... Your love for me are no longer exist and vanished...”

Amy’s eyes were wide in shock to hear him say. “S-Sonic...!” her voice was weak to say to him.

Then he slowly lay his head on her lap and start cry harder for feeling sorry.

“I-I’m so... so sorry Amy!! I... ‘Sob’ ...Didn’t mean to hurt you!!! ‘Sob’ ...It’s all my fault!! Please... Forgive me!!” Sonic tried his best to say all his emoting as he could.

“S-Sonic...!” Amy couldn’t believe what just happen now... All the sudden, her Super Hero is crying for her! She gently rubbed his head and whispered calmly, “Don’t cry...! You know my love for you will never be in vain. I love you so much, you are my family and I’ll never hate you. I’m just... So, scared to losing you too...” Then she her tears start to fall, “I need you to be by my side, I don’t want to take your freedom... Do what ever you like, but please... Don’t leave me alone... I’m so scared...!” Her body shacking by letting all her emotion out that she locked of the fear and sadness.

Sonic is also afraid of losing her too. He knows exactly that her live is in deep danger and even her baby. He’ll do whatever it takes to keep them both safe from the government and included his enemy Dr. Eggman. If they found out about this it will cost their live in dangerous. Amy’s live is depend on him, and her baby will need someone to keep in eyes on him, it may be the first time to have a baby in their lives.

He won’t let anything happen to her and the baby. No matter what danger will come!?

Sonic looked up to see her green eyes, “Ames, I’ll never leave you... And there is nothing in universe, I’ll let anything happen to you and your baby...” He moved her hair on her face and smiled, “Besides I would love to have someone who can run faster like his uncle Sonic, and have the adventures together.”

Amy looked at him with wide eyes in shock, then her tears start to watering by being happy.

“Uh, Sonic...!” She said with happy weak voice and hugged him, “Thank you... Thank you so much.”

Then Sonic hug her back and smile happy to see her smile. He made a right choice to help her, because he loves her and he’ll always be there for her whenever she needed him.

He placed his hand on her belly and rubbed gently, it made Amy get blushed, “I’m sure this little hedgehog is gone be handsome as me, it would be great to have him around as my partner. I wouldn’t worry about...”

Amy giggled, “Yeah, right...!”

They both hold to each other until Amy fall to sleep in his chest and Sonic still awake looking at her sleeping face, as his cheek were red by looking at her. ‘Amy... You’re so beautiful when you’re asleep... Like a princess!’ He said in his mind and then look through window looking at the sky, ‘Shadow, where ever you are? You better be alive, because when I find you! You and I are gone have discussion, for what you did to her?!’ 

Then Sonic lay his head and went to sleep holding Amy close to him.

TBC...


End file.
